The Thirty Games
by Jessa Rose
Summary: Sabrina, Puck and eight other players compete by playing The Games. Whoever gets the most points, wins the prize. Puckabrina a little later. Who will win?


**A/N: My ****first**** Sisters Grimm story! This idea came out of the sky and landed in my mind, so I decided to try it. It will have Puckabrina later on. Please tell me what you think of it! And also, I just wanted to let you know I won't be updating like..every single day.. because I'm working on three stories at once! Thanks!**

**Disclamer: I'm only saying this once: I don't own the Sisters Grimm or any of the Sisters Grimm characters. I do however own a few made up characters in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

__Sweat dripped from my exhausted body. Her anxious, cold glare split in to my eyes like knives. I lifted my hands in defeat, breathing heavily. _

"_I give up!" I said. "Please!"_

_She smiled, her icy blue eyes, taunting. She laughed and lifted her dart gun._

"_Good choice," she said. _

_Then, she pulled the trigger._

My head instantly shot up from my pillow. I glanced at the clock which said two-thirty, and sighed deeply.

_It was just a dream,_ I thought. _Go back to sleep. Just a dream._

I slowly closed my eyes, thoughts swirling in my confused head.

_Just a dream._

00000

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I pressed the off button and pushed the wrinkled covers off of my body. I hopped off of the full-sized bed and opened my closet door. The familiar smell of dusty clothes filled my senses.

I ran my fingers through the t-shirts and tops on the hangers and picked out a blue t-shirt that said, "_Summer Camp is FUN!_"

Then, I headed to my dresser and picked out a pair of jeans because it would be mildly warm today. It was the middle of April.

I took off my snoop dog pajamas and put on the t-shirt over my bra. I quickly dressed in the jeans and combed my long, blonde hair.

_Hm,_ I thought, looking in the mirror. _Not bad for a fourteen year-old girl._

I smiled at myself and went to the kitchen, in search of what was for breakfast.

When I entered the horror room, I gagged and covered my nose.

"What is that horrible smell?" I asked the people at the table.

"Granny's egg and goat sausages!" Daphne smiled. "It's her special!"

It seemed like Puck was enjoying them because he was shoving the food in his mouth.

Red was eating her sausages slowly, taking one little nibble at a time.

"Whatever," I muttered as I grabbed a granola bar. "I'm heading out."

"You're not waiting for me?" Puck asked with a mouthful of food.

"Why would I?" I asked, grabbing my backpack. "I don't want to get embarrassed by you anyway."

At school, Puck tried every way possible to humiliate me in front of people. I just wish that once in my life, he would stop.

Puck grabbed a few more sausages and grabbed his backpack with his greasy fingers.

"I'm done," he said. "Let's go."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the two ten year-olds. "See you later."

Daphne and Red were in elementary school, east of the middle school. Puck and I were in eighth grade, the top grade of the middle school.

I sighed as I opened the front door, waving to Granny as a goodbye. Then, we carried on to the education building, school.

00000

Once we arrived, I went to my locker. I was grabbing my homework and books when a girl with dark hair and blue eyes arrived by my side.

"Hey," she said.

I turned to look at her and almost dropped my books.

She gave me a confused look.

"Sorry!" I said. "It just seems like I recognize you from somewhere."

_From my dream._

She laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm Elizabeth from history class. Want to walk with me to it?"

"Sure," I answered, although I had no idea why she asked me.

"Listen," she said as we were walking to our morning class. "This may sound crazy, but bring Robin and yourself to the park at seven o' clock."

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll see," she said, her eyes sparkling with interest.

00000

"What?" asked Puck, when I told him about Elizabeth's request. "Why?"

"I don't know!" I said. "She just said to meet her at the park at seven!"

"Is this some kind of joke?" he asked me suspiciously.

"No," I said, glancing at the clock. "It's time to go now. It's six forty-five."

"Fine," he said. "But if this is a waste of my time, then you'll be waking up in cow manure tomorrow."

We walked to the park as the sun slowly started to seep. The sky showed many shades of oranges, yellows, and reds.

We waited at a bench, curiously looking around. Finally, Elizabeth appeared.

"Hi," she said.

"So," said Puck. "What's up?"

She smiled and said, "Follow me."

We walked with her in to the rusted and dirty street. She looked around and opened a manhole, pushing the top off.

"Get in," she commanded.

"What?" I asked. _Is she crazy?_

"_Get in_," she said again.

Puck sighed and carefully pulled himself in the gross sewer hole. Elizabeth closed the hole and pulled out a device. She pressed a few numbers and opened the manhole again.

I gasped. He was _gone_!

"Your turn," she said.

"But," I cried.

"Oh! Just get in!"

I obeyed and pulled myself down in to the stinky sewer hole. But surprisingly, my feet touched a small platform.

Before I could complain, Elizabeth put the lid back on top of the hole. And then, all of a sudden, the small space I was in started moving down. It was like I was in a shuttle, going underground.

Finally, the thing stopped and the platform I was standing on opened. I fell through the bottom and landed next to Puck.

"Where are we?" I asked Puck but he just shrugged.

We were surrounded by walls made of some kind of steel. There were also some confused kids from my school, wondering where they were too. I recognized Lucy, the short headed sixth grade blonde, cowering in fear.

"Hey Lucy," I said. "Are you okay?"

She squealed and grabbed my arm.

"Sabrina!" she said in her squeaky voice. "Elizabeth brought us down here! Where are we?"

"I have no idea!" I admitted.

There were about six others besides Puck, Lucy and I. One had black hair and green eyes and was looking at me. No, not looking at me, staring at me!

Puck seemed to notice this too, because he stepped in front of me in a protective way.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. "He's actually kind of cute, you know!"

"All the more reason to protect you," he growled.

"Okay you can stop now," I said, pushing Puck out of the way to get a glance at this figure.

The black haired guy just chuckled and walked away, grinning to himself.

"Wow Puck," I said. "Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome," he said pleasantly.

That's when Elizabeth came down the chute and several of the gathered people surrounded her with questions.

"What is this place?"

"How do we get out of here?"

She calmly took out a whistle and blew it, the sound killing our ear drums.

"Okay people," she said satisfied. "Come with me and I'll explain. If any of you make a word without raising your hand, you'll face consequences."

She gestured for us to follow her through a long hallway.

"I am a third year player of _The Games_," she said. "Jinx here is also a third year." She stopped to point at the boy who had been looking at me earlier. "And Danny is a second year." She pointed at a blonde haired dude with blue eyes.

"It is my responsibility to help the first years with this," she said. "Ten players are randomly selected from the middle school and brought here to play _The Games_. There are thirty games that you'll play in thirty days. During this time, you will be given a room with some roommates that you'll stay in."

A seventh grade boy raised his hand.

"Yes?" she called on him.

"Does this mean we won't be able to go home until _The Games _are over?" he asked.

"Yes Keith," she said. "Exactly right. The goal of _The Games_ is to win the most points. Whoever wins the most points at the end, wins the prize."

Puck raised his hand and asked, "Should we know about the prize?"

"No," she said. "It's a surprise. You will get a letter, each day, to report to the game room at a specific time. However, if you are late, you will not get to participate in the game that day. And trust me; you can't afford to miss any points."

She paused for questions.

A red haired friend of mine asked, "What do you do if you are not in a game?"

"You can go to the cafeteria, the lobby, the bathroom, or you can stay in your room and talk to your roommates," Elizabeth explained. "Now I'm going to separate you in to your rooms now. There are rules and a map on the table in your room. Any more questions?"

We all shook our heads.

"Good! Now I will list the rooms. Jinx and I will share this room." She stopped at the door on the left. "Danny and Puck will share this room."

Both boys walked in to their room.

"Lucy and Maddy will share this one. Keith and John will have that one."

Finally, she pointed at the last door of the hallway.

"And Sabrina and Dawn will share this one."

My red headed friend and I walked in our room and gasped.

"Wow," Dawn said. "It's so dark in here, but there are a lot of cool lights!"

We glanced up at the ceiling. The assorted neon lights were shining on our faces. There was a closet full of clothes, two beds we could sleep on, a bathroom, a table with piles of stuff on it, and to top it all off, there was a large flat screen TV!

I walked over to the table and picked up the list of rules.

_Rule 1: Go to all of __The Games_

_Rule 2: Respect other players_

_Rule 3: Do not enter other players' rooms without permission_

_Rule 4: Have Fun_

"This is so cool!" Dawn said. "Isn't it?"

"I guess," I agreed. "It's all so sudden though. I hope Granny doesn't mind Robin and me staying here for a month."

Dawn picked up the map that showed the whole place.

I took a piece of paper off of the table and read it.

_The first game will be in the game room at 8:30._

_-Elizabeth_

"I wonder what the game will be," I said, handing the note to my eighth grade friend.

"Yeah," she said. "I hope it'll be fun!"

We look at the digital clock on the desk that said eight twenty-five.

"Let's go," I said to Dawn.

She nodded and we walked with the map to the game room.

00000

"Hey guys," we were greeted by Elizabeth. "The voice you will hear is Susan. She will explain the game rules from now on."

"Welcome players," the voice said. It seemed to come from a speaker and it filled the room with a booming voice.

"This is the first game of _The Games_!" Susan rang. "You will take a laser pack and a laser gun. You will put the laser pack on to you. Players can shoot their laser at your front or back sensor on the laser pack. You will get thirty minutes for this game. If your sensor goes off, that means you have been tagged by a player. The more lasers you hit on someone's sensor, the more points you'll get."

"If however, you get lost or have an emergency, take the whistle on your pack and blow it. We'll come and get you, but you won't receive any points for the day."

"Once inside the room you can start," Susan said. "There are a lot of hiding places inside. When your laser pack starts to beep, then head to the exit and the game will be over. Please put on your laser packs now."

We grabbed the laser packs and guns and put them on.

"Okay players," she said. "The game room door is opening. Once inside, you may begin."

Several of the boys seemed excited about this, but some of the girls groaned.

"This is a boy's game!" Dawn protested to me. "Not a girl's."

All ten players walked in and the game began.

I was instantly shot by lasers, and my sensors went off. It was dark in there, so I walked around the maze in a daze.

I shot Lucy a few times and she squealed, running off. Then I found the boy named Jinx standing in front of me.

I attempted to shoot some lasers at his sensors, but he dodged and shot my sensor off instead.

He laughed as I blushed and ran off.

I found Dawn and shot several lasers at her and we both ended up laughing. I had to admit, this game was kind of fun!

We teamed up and found Lucy and showered her with lasers. She ran off, squealing like hell.

Next, we found Puck and Danny. They pummeled us so we ran to a hiding spot, in fear they'd get all the points.

It went on like this for twenty more minutes and then, our guns started to beep. Dawn and I slowly trotted to the exit where everyone else was taking off their packs.

"That was fun!" Puck said to me. "You probably lost though."

"Whatever," I said as Dawn rolled her eyes.

Just then, the booming voice of Susan sounded.

"Players," she said. "Look up at the surrounding screen and see the results."

A green screen popped up in front of us showing the results of the game.

Puck got the most points along with his friend, Danny. Lucy, Dawn and I didn't get many points though.

"Dang," Dawn said. "Tomorrow, it has to be a girl's game!"

Dawn and I arrived back at our rooms, exhausted and tired. We got ready for bed and she smiled at me.

"Well, this is sort of out of the blue," she said. "But _The Games _are kind of fun!"

I smiled, nodding in agreement and I turned off the lamp on the table next to us. I sighed and closed my eyes without effort.

My head ran through the day's work.

Elizabeth had brought us to _The Games_ to compete for the prize. I wonder what the prize is. Oh, and that cute boy named Jinx is nice too. I hope Puck won't interfere with this.

00000

In the morning, I dressed in a t-shirt and shorts from the closet, and went with Dawn to the cafeteria. They were serving bacon, toast, and scrambled eggs.

"Normal food!" I exclaimed, loving every bite of the delicious breakfast.

That's when Jinx came to sit next to me, turning Puck's glare on.

_Oh boy,_ I thought. _What have I gotten myself in to?_


End file.
